


Long live the king

by FujiDawn



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor The Dark World
Genre: Spoilers Thor2, heavy spoilers, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEAVY THOR 2 SPOILERS!</p><p>Loki and Odin speak. This cannot end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live the king

“Loki.” Odin had whispered, upon hearing the news that the Einherjers had found a body.

Two hours later he sat in his rooms, having witnessed from _Hliðskjálf_ how his son and the mortals fought and not able to look any further, fearing he would not only have lost his Queen to the threat but his son, too, when the day was over.

There had been too much death already. He could not bear witnessing another one.

“Allfather. You look weary.”

Odin slowly turned.

 

 

The perfect opportunity had arisen in a laughably short time, Loki thought. Here, alone in the chambers reserved only to the King and his Queen, no guards at hand, no Heimdall seeing, no Thor likely to barge in, busy rescuing the universe – just him and the Allfather, old and broken.

“Loki.”, he was addressed tiredly.

“Let's make this quick and easy, _Father_.”, the sorcerer answered, almost uncaring, emphasising the parental acknowledgement, before a feral smirk adorned his face.

“Why are you here? The worlds think you dead. You could be anywhere.”, Odin sighed, heavily sitting down on a chair.

“I've come _home_ to take what by right should be mine.”

“And that is...?”

“ _Asgard_ , of course. The throne.”, the Trickster said, almost blasé, staring out of the window, hands held relaxed at his sides.

“You will never have it.”

Loki snorted.

“Who shall stop me?”

As Odin rose to his feet, Gungnir ready to strike, the black haired god cocked his head and looked almost pitying.

“It is a shame, really.”, a voice at Odin's ears whispered, before the spear was wrought from his hands in a fluid motion. The Loki on the window flickered away with a grin.

“All this might, this strength you possess, and a body too old to handle it. Well. Let me help you with that.”

A dagger glistened, a quick flash of light as Loki thrusted it as deep as he could in the Allfather's back, impaling him on the blade. A strangled gasp left Odin as he sunk to the floor, training his eyes on the traitorous man he once had called son.

“And look at that, I even am gracious enough to grant you with the same death your late Queen had to suffer. You, who should have protected her.”, he sneered.

Odin panted. Loki bent his knee, bowing down to the dying man in a mocking way, as a smile lit up his face.

“Long live the king.”, he whispered, and before his last breath, before his last drop of blood, the Allfather saw himself hovering over his body, a tint of green and gold flitting away.

It went dark.

 

 

There was a part that resented the appearance of Odin, and a part that was genuinely pleased that he was their king now.

It was a hollow crown for sure, but it was a crown. This was where Loki belonged.

Thor had forsaken his claim to the throne, and who would he be to deny him? Shall he have his hundred years with the mortal. Shall he fall to despair after. Loki would not care.

He had what he had desired.

Now he just had to find a way how he could rid the Realms of this appearance for good, and be seated on top of the Worlds in all his glory.

 

...he had time, now. He would find a way.

 

He was Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short snipped that got to me after I saw the movie yesterday. Loki's so dark all of a sudden. Way darker than before. I'm curious how this will go on.


End file.
